The Liberty Jam
The Liberty Jam is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, hosted by DJ Clue. The station plays East-Coast hip-hop, East Coast gangsta rap, hardcore hip-hop and Mafioso rap, all which were very popular during the mid-and late '90s especially when it was on the rise again (thanks to rappers Nas, DMX, Lil' Kim, Jay Z and the late Notorious B.I.G. and Big Pun) after West Coast hip hop was dominating during the early and mid '90s. Name The exact name of the radio station is inconsistent. The DJ, as is all but one radio imaging, simply refer to the station as "Liberty Jam" with only "FM" or "101.3" augmented into the name; in addition, neither of the two versions of the radio station's logos (from the website or the audio options) use the article. On the other hand, the manual of the game, as well as the game's audio options, refers to the station as "The Liberty Jam", with the aforementioned single radio imaging following suit. Description Liberty Jam's airtime is primarily occupied by "The Desert Storm Show", which DJ Clue hosts. Often times, DJ Clue will announce multiple shoutouts to various individuals (including 8-Ball) between songs, and occasionally insert his own voice-overs into tracks in the same fashion as MC Codebreaker at MSX FM/98, albeit in a lower frequency. Certain tracks are also bridged by transitions. The station substitutes Grand Theft Auto III's Game FM as the sole hip hip station in GTA Liberty City Stories, circa 1998, and is implied to be the chronological predecessor to Game FM. It is also the Diablos favorite radio station. Tracks *Method Man - "All I Need" (1994) Note: This is the album version without R&B singer Mary J. Blige *Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" (1998) *DMX feat. DJ Clue, Drag-On, Jadakiss, Styles P. and Eve - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" (1998) *DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" (1998) *Big Pun - "Beware" (1998) *Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" (1996) *The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" (1998)* *Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." (1998) *Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Pt.II" (1995) *The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" (1998)* *Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down (Remix)" (1998) *Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" (1995) Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version Trivia *The song "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)", by Big Pun and Fat Joe, is a cover of and samples Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg's "Deep Cover", which was featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in Radio Los Santos. The video even featured a cameo appearance from Snoop Dogg. Videos Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Method Man - "All I Need" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. DJ Clue and others - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City ''which also plays songs by Fat Joe, Jadakiss and Styles P. as solo artists. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in ''GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation pl:The Liberty Jam uk:The Liberty Jam Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Rap Stations